zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Autumn Leaves
Autumn had come to Zootopia. After hot and dry summers, days got cooler and rainier during these periods of time in the downtown. Leaves were falling from trees and darkness descended upon the city earlier than it did during summer. It was also the second autumn Nick and Judy would spend together as a couple. A year and a half had passed ever since they had become an item, and it had been quite the wonderful time for the two mammals. Currently, they were on their way home after work in the ZPD. Nick and Judy had just solved a mystery involving stolen Inca artifacts, with the help of an archaeologist mouse named Tilly Murington, who was their closest friend in Little Rodentia. The friendship of the fox and rabbit unlike anything either of them had experienced before. The more time the two spent together, the more they understood each other, and it had been that way ever since the days of the big case that brought them together. No more would they see each other as just a fox or just a rabbit, but as the most important person in their lives. Hand in hand, the two were walking at dusk in the local park. They could already see how the autumn was there, with leaves of different colors falling from the ground everywhere. Rainclouds were already on the sky too, as it would start raining soon. Luckily Nick and his beloved bunny were almost home. “You know, as much as I like summer, fall has its good sides too. So much calmer and cooler after all the heat”, Judy got her umbrella ready, in preparation of possible rain. “Yes. Not to mention it won´t be long until Halloween, and we had such great time there last year. Can´t wait to see it again, you´ll look so adorable in any costume you wear, Carrots”, Nick patted her on the shoulder. “So will you, Nick. A fox as sweet as you won´t make for anything frightening for Halloween, though…unless you pretend to go savage”, Judy laughed. It was easily the most impressive fakeout the fox had ever done for any scheme. “That is true. Ah, and I can´t wait to taste your pumpkin pie again too”, Nick nodded. Other mammals like bears and antelopes were getting their umbrellas ready as small raindrops hit the ground already. Judy had almost opened her umbrella, but Nick already put up his first, which was big enough for both of them to stay under. Judy smiled warmly that Nick wanted to share the same umbrella with her. He always showed very friendly and sweet gestures to her like that. Still, it was raining so much that even underneath the umbrella the two got rather wet. However, they were just at the doorstep of Grand Pangolin arms so it didn´t matter anymore. Inside, Judy and Nick put their wet clothes in the laundry and went to take a shower. After that, both of them got into their nightwear and curled up next to each other on the bed near the fireplace. Holding a mug of hot chocolate in her paws, Judy was sitting in Nick´s lap and reading one of her favorite book series, which was about a female skunk detective solving crimes in a Western setting. She had loved those books ever since she was a little bunny, especially during the days when her dream about becoming a cop had started. While holding his loved one, Nick looked at the rain outside. It reminded him of how things had been different one autumn years ago, when the infamous scout incident had happened. However, this autumn he wouldn´t be spending cold and alone in the rain. Unlike most mammals, Judy had seen him to be more than he thought of being himself. Whenever she was brave enough to show how she felt about him, Nick would do that too. No longer would he not let others see that they got to him. There was no denying it. Whatever was between them was the first real love either of them had felt for anyone else besides their families. Genuine care and mutual understanding had helped make it so strong. Whenever either of them felt sad or afraid, they´d always comfort and protect each other. Even in hard times, neither Judy or Nick would run away from their significant other or lose hope. Their friendship had turned into the kind of love where there was no going back. As Judy had finished her book, she reclined her soft head against Nick´s arm. She could soon feel him petting her head calmly too. “Funny how your fur is so much warmer than any of the blankets in this household…although I do know the reason for that”, the beautiful rabbit said. “Well it does warm my heart whenever you are close to me like this. Finnick was right: someone as cuddly and adorable as you is a perfect match for me indeed”, Nick smiled, giving a tiny peck on Judy´s cheek as she had finished and put down her mug. Every time Nick kissed Judy, she felt like wanting it again. The longing feeling in her heart often craved for his affection, no matter how far he was. Nothing else in her life before had caused that feeling in her. “Seasons may change, but my heart still goes on. And the biggest place in it belongs to you”, Judy stroked Nick´s fox ears gently. The fox could feel her paw around his neck soon. It reminded him of all the playful selfies the two had taken together, where Judy was very close to him and made funny faces with him along the way. Playfulness and affection seemed to go hand in hand in their relationship in a way that was not very common even in Zootopia. “It´s the same thing with me, honey. I wouldn´t be happy without you in my life like this”, Nick said as Judy rose from his lap and went to prepare their bed. Judy yawned a bit as she was feeling tired. Nick always thought she looked adorable every time she did that. And even without that, the curvaceous rabbit was still quite the attractive site at the moment in her snug nightwear. From her shiny eyes and cute bucktooth smile to her round butt and warm fur, she had so many features Nick found attractive that he could easily lose count. Nick went to the bed first, leaving enough room for Judy to crawl up into his embrace. Like a teddy bear, he held her tight and lovingly in bed. He also wrapped his fluffy tail around Judy´s feet and tickled them, causing her to giggle and almost drop her bunny slippers. The fox´s other hand was around her waist as Nick placed the blanket around the two, with only a candle lighting the dark room at the moment. The fireplace wasn´t burning anymore, but it had already warmed up enough the house for the night. Quietly, Judy managed to give a tender goodnight kiss for Nick before falling to sleep. Doing that while sleeping with him had become one of her “favorite routines” while living at Grand Pangolin Arms. Nick´s warm and soft fur. How Judy loved seeing and feeling that around her whenever she was sleeping. To her, it was beautiful like the color of autumn leaves. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating